Conventionally, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. Examples of the liquid crystal display devices are disclosed in Japanese Publication for Laid-Open Patent Application, Tokukaihei 7-175447 (publication date: Jul. 14, 1995), Japanese Publication for Laid-Open Patent Application, Tokukaihei 10-74066 (publication date: Mar. 17, 1998), and Japanese Publication for Laid-Open Patent Application, Tokukai 2000-20037 (publication date: Jan. 21, 2000).
A liquid crystal display device disclosed in Tokukaihei 7-175447 has two tables: a positive pole table and a negative pole table.
In displaying a solid image, it is necessary that voltages applied to liquid crystal are equal on an n-th line and an (n+1)-th line.
If the liquid crystal causes no attraction or the like, a negative pole voltage can be calculated by calculating 1's complement of a positive pole voltage.
In general, liquid crystal causes attraction due to parasitic capacitances. The parasitic capacitances lower an image voltage, which is a potential of an image signal. That is, the parasitic capacitances lower a center voltage value of the image signal. The attraction becomes greater as the display becomes closer to blank display (blank display means White in Normal White display and Black in Normal Black display).
Depending on the directions of electric fields applied to the liquid crystal, voltages applied to the liquid crystal are different on the n-th line and the (n+1)-th line. As a result, flicker appears.